


Picspam: Puppy Vs The Tall Things A Remix

by gigglingkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picspam brought to you by the letters F, U,  L, J.  (I found my old hard drive and what was once lost to LJ's server issues has been found again.)</p><p>Story: You think you know the story of Skin, but making icons at 1am with a friend, nadiafox, we discovered the true story. There are TALL THINGS in this world. Tall Things taller than Puppy (aka Sam Winchester)!</p><p>They are obviously abominations of nature and must be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picspam: Puppy Vs The Tall Things A Remix

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As noted this is primarily to move this off LJ. I was at one time, a paid member of LJ and PAYING for extra server space in the scrapbook. They had an "issue" (never got more than that) and several HUNDRED of my pictures disappeared forever. This picspam in particular lost 3 pieces which I thought were gone for good until I discovered an old hard drive.
> 
> This work was originally inspired by [this post on picspamming](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/144555.html)


End file.
